Honoka's Bizarre Adventure: µ's Is Unbreakable
Honoka's Bizarre Adventure: µ's Is Unbreakable is a fanfiction currently being penned by MiyuShinohara on fanfiction.net (preferred, as this is where its primarily formatted for), archiveofourown, and spacebattles, with possible plans of bringing the story to wattapad and tumblr (where chapters were originally hosted, but later stopped). It is a crossover with the fandom Love Live!, and primarily focuses on the main protagonists of that franchise wielding Stands, as well as several returning JJBA characters such as Aya Tsuji, taking place in they year 2013. As it is at the moment, the fanfiction is a loose adaption of both Season 1 of Love Live! and Diamond Is Unbreakable. While being familiar with both series of course is the most helpful way of going about it, the author considers knowing the events of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (specifically DIU) and the nature of Stands to be much more important: there are several people who have read the fic without having watched Love Live! who have been able to follow it as a result. This story also contains explicit LGBT themes, such as romance between women and a character written as transgender due to the author's personal beliefs regarding her character. Summary In the school year of 2013, it was announced Otonokizaka High School would close. Determined to keep their beloved school open, three schoolgirls form an idol group called µ's int he hopes of drawing enough attention to the school in the hopes of keeping it open. But when an arrow awakens latent Stand abilities in Tokyo, these girls find their once peaceful goal of saving their school through singing and dancing mired with deadly combat, where one mistake could mean the difference between life and a gruesome death. Now, these girls fight not only with their singing and dancing to keep their school open, but with the fists of their Stands in order to protect the city they call home and love, not only from those who would use this arrow for their own nefarious purposes, but also from a parasitic demon that rooted itself into their city before they were even born... Sypnosis Honoka's Bizarre Adventure: µ's Is Unbreakable begins shortly after Episode 4 (MakiRinPana) when µ's has obtained six members, before Honoka is pierced by the arrow as the group trains in the morning. From there events begin to spiral out of control, eventually forcing Honoka to face her first enemy: a fired corrupt cop named Yohai Fushikawa and his Stand,「Blue Slide Park,」who's assault on her family forces her into action, dragging her violently into the world of Stand users, especially as her fellow Idols awaken as Stand users around her. Wielding「All Star」Honoka must lead her group against their new enemies: the aptly named ''Arrow Hunters, a group of highschool female juvenile delinquents hunting down the arrow that has awakened users all throughout Tokyo, to use for their own purposes, as well as forcibly unite the other Stand users of Tokyo under their banner; putting them into a direct conflict with µ's who seeks to remain independent to live peaceful life as Idols, as well keep the arrow out of evil hands. Complicating this is the mysterious 'Cyan Stand' user who has already battled the Arrow Hunters in the past who also opposes µ's as well, and the mysterious Yoshida Conglomerate, the organization that is the majority sponsor of the School Idol Festival Association that is also aware of the existence of Stands, with a very familiar and unwelcome face serving as the director of its Tokyo branch... Chapter/Arc List # ''Fight On, Honoka Kousaka! (Chapters 1-3) # Honoka's Star ''(Chapter 4) # ''Hanayo Wants To Swap ''(Chapters 5-7) # ''Nico Attacks! The Terrifying Center Of The Ring! ''(Chapter 8) # ''Korekara no SOMEDAY ''(Chapter 9) # ''Wonder Zone ''(Chapters 10-11) # ''Rin Wants To Be Like Cinderella ''(Chapter 12) # ''The Red Arrow ''(Chapters 13-15) # ''Elichika ''(Chapter 16) # ''To Omine ''(Chapters 17-19) # ''Yanigihori's Last Stand (Chapters 20-???) List of Users+Stands µ's: * Honoka Kousaka (Leader):「All Star」 * Hanayo Koizumi:「Momoiro Clover」 * Nico Yazawa:「Circus」 * Kotori Minami:「Kaze ni Notte」 * Umi Sonoda:「Sleepy Storm」 * Rin Hoshizora:「Cat Scratch Fever」 * Eli Ayase:「Dancing on the Ceiling」 * Nozomi Tojo:「Ace of Spades」 * Maki Nishikino:「Fur Elise」 Arrow Hunters: * Jori Yanigihori (Leader): ??? * Emi Shizuki: ??? * Hijiri Takamaki:「Castle of Glass」 * Akeno Miyabashi:「Good Girl Gone Bad」 * Miano Homura:「Union of the Snake」 * Kaori Kobayashi:「Worker Bees」 * "Wakaki:"「Hawkwind」/「Thunder Road」 Yoshida Conglomerate: * Yoshikage Kira:「Killer Queen」 * Chichibu Yoshida: ??? * Aya Tsuji:「Cinderella」 * Kosaku Kawajiri:「Violent Pornography」 Unaffiliated: * Yohai Fushikawa:「Blue Slide Park」 * Fumiko Nikaido:「Single Ladies」